


Just Wait

by SwAgAmAnDeR



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blind AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/SwAgAmAnDeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry! I- I didn't know you were blind!"<br/>"That's ok. I forget sometimes, too,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of these http://pepperonys.tumblr.com/post/94400766934/masterlist-of-aus-for-your-otps

Ray knew his voice by heart.

He knew the way he sounded when he got angry, he could decipher his mumbles as easy he used to be able to play video games, he was able to pick out his voice in a crowd as if no one else was there.

Ray had been listening to Joel Heyman for almost a year and a half now, and he was still mesmerized every time his slightly-higher-pitched voice bounced from his walls, filling his room with what may as well have been Beethoven's symphony to the younger man.

When Ray discovered Rooster Teeth's YouTube channel, it was the first time he had laughed hysterically in years. Rage Quits were the first thing he stumbled upon, and Michael's screams were downright hilarious. He didn't understand much of what was going on, but the New Jersey man's outrageous insults were enough to get him hooked. He scoured their website with his best friend, Tina's help, looking at their other videos. None of them really appealed to him other than Rage Quits, sadly. Yeah, the content was hilarious, and he could hear Tina's giggles resonating beside him as they searched, but it just isn't as great when you can't see the screen.

Ray was about to give up, go back to moping in his bed while his computer slowly read off no-longer-funny reddit posts in a monotone voice, when suddenly God himself possessed Tina, and she said, "Wait, they have podcasts!"

That was the beginning of Ray's new life.

Overnight, everything in Ray's life became Rooster Teeth. Rooster Teeth reddit forums, Rooster Teeth jokes, Rooster Teeth employees. He could tell that Tina was getting a little bit annoyed by how every single one of his sentences now had Rooster Teeth in it somehow, but goddamnit, Ray hadn't been this excited about something for at least four years, and he was going to obsess if he wanted to.

Everything about the podcasts appealed to Ray. Their sense of humor, their bickering, their stories, their voices. He loved it all, and he couldn't dare pick a favorite - until one day, he heard a new voice.

His name was Joel Heyman, and something about him enticed Ray from the second he spoke into the microphone. Ray wasn't sure what it was. He was a weird mix of boring and exciting - because, come on, why would anyone care about the economic prospects of gold? But at the same, he was exhilarating. Joel told stories that Ray would have never even dreamed up, and god, he was funny. Ray felt himself growing in love with him, word by word, podcast by podcast.

17 months later, he dropped a bomb on Tina.

"Tina," Ray was laying on his bed. He would have been staring at his ceiling, had the universe not hated him, "I think I want to go to RTX,"

Tina knew what RTX was. She knew everything about Rooster Teeth without having to watch a single video, thanks to Ray.

"Really?" Surprise was evident in her voice. She had a right be caught off-guard. Ray hadn't voluntarily wanted to leave his house for at least five years or so.

"Yeah," Ray was trying to be blunt as possible. Trying to not imply anything, to not sound desperate, trying to make Tina feel as little guilty as possible when she said the inevitable.

"Ray," she was hesitant as she spoke like the words hurt to say them, "I don't think that's possible, with the limited money that we have now,"

"Ok," Ray kept his voice even. He had become used to just accepting what the universe threw at him. Fighting was useless, just exhausting. Besides, he had already known the answer hours before he even asked.

"I'm really sorry, Ray, we just...don't have the money," Tina sounded guilty. Great, just what Ray wanted, "I know they mean the world to you...We can go to McDonald's and I can buy you an ice cream to make you feel better, if you want?"

Ray wanted to say no, but he felt bad for making Tina feel bad.

"Ok," 

* * *

 

McDonald's was not gourmet, but Ray had to admit, it made damn-good comfort food.

There he sat in the McDonald's, stuffing his face with a greasy hamburger, tuning out Tina's voice across from him, instead listening to everything else around him. It got a bit overwhelming at times, and that was part of the reason why he hardly ever left the house. A baby was screaming two tables away. An old married couple was bickering to his right. A teenage girl was crying about her now ex-boyfriend across the restaurant. A man was ranting about his colleagues a few tables to his left. Add the New York traffic onto that, and it was very disorienting to Ray.

"Oh, crap!" Tina startled Ray out of his thoughts, "I left my phone in the car. You know how New York is, I can't just leave it there...I'll be right back, Ray. Don't go anywhere,"

He sighed. So much for asking Tina to get him ketchup for his fries.

The thought suddenly reached his mind that he was a grown man, and he could get the ketchup himself. He knew where the dispenser was; he had gone here plenty of times before his accident. Ray picked up his white cane, and slowly walked to the ketchup dispenser.

He thought he was almost there when all of the sudden - _bam_!

"Hey! Watch out! You should re-" He heard the man in front of him whip around to look at Ray. His voice sounded really familiar, Ray just couldn't place it...

"Oh my god!" The man spoke in horror as he finally faced him.

'Oh my god,' Ray thought, 'This is Joel Heyman,'

"I'm so sorry," the man, who Ray was certain was Joel, rambled on, "I'm such a douche, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I- I didn't know you were blind,"

"That's ok," Ray tried to put on his best smile. Joel's voice was just as pretty in real life, "I forget sometimes, too,"

Joel laughed a melodious laugh, "Hey, what's your name? I'm Joel Heyman," Ray heard Joel fidgeting with something.

"Um," Ray swallowed. He was right, "Ray Narvaez Jr.,"

"Well, Ray Narvaez Jr.," A pen could be heard scratching on a piece of paper, "I'm busy right now, but call me sometime, and maybe I can make up for being such a douche bag,"

"O-Ok?" Ray stuttered, and suddenly he was gone, with a leaving a piece of paper in Ray's hand.

Apparently he didn't have to go to RTX just to meet Joel Heyman after all.

**Author's Note:**

> gah im sorry for this being so cliche and all around shitty...this was written spontaneously  
> i knew that if i wated too long to write something i would go fic-less for months because *jazz hands* procrastination  
> this was like a hour and a half start-to-finish so sorry for low quality  
> comments and criticisms are well appreciated!  
> also, please send me prompts at swagamandersabode.tumblr.com (i promise they will be better written than this fic)  
> :)


End file.
